Amnesia
by LaggenWalker-chan
Summary: Allen y Lenalee vuelven de una misión. Lenalee espera pacientemente que su compañero despierte, ya que estaba inconsciente por sus heridas. Cuando este despierta, parece que él no recuerda absolutamente nada...
1. Chapter 1

-Ya es suficiente, puedes irte –me dice la enfermera con unos papeles en sus manos-

-N-no, me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte –le contesté agarrando fuertemente los bordes de mi pollera-

-Bien, como quieras –dice rascándose la cabeza- solo no salgas muy tarde, si no tu hermano empezará a reclamar tu presencia allá

-Sí, iré en cuanto despierte, no se preocupe enfermera –le dije sonriendo-

La enfermera me devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta despacio. Miré devuelta hacia la cama, en donde estaba el albino. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas. ¿Hasta cuándo él iba a forzarse de esa manera? Siempre igual, siempre haciendo las cosas el solo. Cuando estábamos en la misión, se encargó de la mayoría de los akumas y yo casi sin poder ayudarlo. Cuando volvimos a la orden mis heridas ni se notaban en comparación a él. Suspiré y acaricié sus blancos cabellos. Eran suaves. Era la primera vez que tocaba su pelo. Allen se movió cambiando de posición. Comencé a observar que su cuerpo ya tenía unas cuantas cicatrices comparado a cuando llegó. Me detuve en su pecho, que era donde más cicatrices tenía. Estaba preocupada. Allen nunca muestra su dolor, siempre está sonriendo. Por alguna razón su sonrisa ya me tenía un poco extraña, ya que me sentía rara cuando él me sonreía a mí. Era una extraña sensación que albergaba muchos sentimientos en mí. A veces me enfadaba, otras me sentía confundida, triste, o muy feliz. Miré a su rostro y vi que poco a poco sus ojos se iban abriendo, por lo que esbocé una sonrisa.

-Uhh –dice Allen acariciando su cabeza-

-¿Te despertaste, Allen-kun? –le dije mientras lo miraba sonriente-

-¿Eh? –me contesta mirándome confundido-

-¿Estás bien? Deberías dejar de forzarte de esa manera, nunca escuchas lo que te digo!

-E-espera-me dijo tratando de decirme algo, pero justo en ese momento se abre la puerta-

-Oh, Allen! ¿Ya te despertaste? – entró el pelirrojo sonriente-

-Eh…

-Mira, hombre, ¡has estado durmiendo casi un día! Has preocupado tanto a Lenalee que ni se ha movido de aquí –dice Lavi sonriendo pícaramente-

-Ch-e-ey, Lavi –dije avergonzada. No quería que Allen-kun supiera que estaba preocupada por él, o sino cuando yo le preguntara si estaba bien, no me iba a contestar con la verdad, lo conozco-

-¿Estás bien, Allen? No has dicho nada desde hace un rato – dice Lavi agachándose mirando al albino. Pues este aún seguía acostado-

-E-estee… -dice ahora mirando con miedo-

-¿Allen-kun? –dije preocupada-

-¿Todavía estás enfermo? –Dice Lavi tocando su frente-

-N-no estoy enfermo –dice retirando su mano- es solo…que…

-¿Que? –Dijimos Lavi y yo al mismo tiempo-

-¿Q-quienes….son ustedes?

-¡¿EHHH?! –gritamos Lavi y yo sorprendidos-

-O-OYE, Allen, ¡no puedes bromear con algo así! –dice Lavi-

-E-es cierto, Allen-kun, ¡nosotros estuvimos muy preocupados por ti! –dije yo con un poco de miedo. Pues no tenía cara de estar mintiendo-

-N-no estoy bromeando… -dice el albino sentándose en la cama- ¿Donde…estoy? –Dijo mirando para todos lados-

-A-allen-kun…

-Oh, no! Esto es grave, voy a buscar a la enfermera! –Dice el pelirrojo mientras se iba corriendo de la enfermería-

-¿Enfermera? ¿Estoy en un hospital?

-A-allen kun –dije acercándome con miedo- ¿D-de verdad no recuerdas nada?

-No…lo siento mucho…y-yo…

Incliné mi cabeza decepcionada. Aunque pude sentir la mirada de Allen en mí, no le di importancia. Si él estaba bromeando, era una broma de muy mal gusto; sin embargo Allen no era el tipo de chico que bromearía con algo así, asique tristemente me levanté de donde estaba sentada, acaricié sus cabellos y le dije:

-De acuerdo, entonces… cuídate

-¡E-espera!

Aunque lo escuché tratando de detener que me fuera, no le hice caso, ya que unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca lograra recordarme? Ahora que finalmente había dejado de tratarme formalmente, ¿lo vuelve a hacer porque no me recuerda? Para empezar, porque no recuerda nada? Tengo que intentar recordar detalle por detalle lo que pasó hace dos días.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback Lenalee

Estaba sentada esperando a que Allen volviera. Se había ido en un momento y yo ni me di cuenta. ¿Me pregunto dónde se había metido? Seguro se perdió devuelta; Allen-kun no tiene remedio. Pude ver de lejos unas explosiones. Activé mi inocencia y me acerqué al lugar donde ocurrieron esas explosiones. Lo vi a Allen destrozar a los akumas.

-¡Allen-kun! –grité enfadada-

-¿Eh? ¡Woah! ¿¡Lenalee?! –dice girándose sorprendido-

-La misma. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué te dije de pelear solo?

-L-lo siento, no sabía dónde estabas

-Eso no es excusa, Allen-kun. Venga, vamos

-S-si… lo siento, hum, ¿Lenalee estás enfadada?

-Estaba preocupada, Allen-kun, ¡no sabía dónde te habías metido!

-L-lo siento… me había perdido

-Me imaginé…

-Lenalee…esto…gracias por buscarme

Cuando escuché esas palabras me giré mientras sonreía

-Moo, Allen-kun, ¿acaso eres un niño?

-C-claro que no

Estuvimos patrullando un buen rato, buscando a los buscadores que habían venido con nosotros, sin encontrarlos por ningún lado. De lejos vimos a una pequeña niña con un collar de cristal en sus manos sosteniéndolo fuertemente mientras era atacada por varios akumas de nivel dos.

-Vamos, niña, danos ese collar, no compliques más las cosas –dijo descaradamente un akuma-

-¡No! ¡Le prometí a esos señores que cuidaría de él!

-Si no lo entregas, ¡te lo quitaremos a la fuerza! –El akuma voló rápidamente hacia la niña-

-¡KYAAAA!

Detuve el ataque del akuma con una patada.

-¿Una exorcista? –dijo otro de los akumas- Mierda, tenía que llegar.

-No está ella sola. –al terminar de escuchar esas palabras, pude ver a Allen a través del akuma, ya que lo había destrozado con su inocencia-

-Allen-kun

-Vamos, Lenalee

-¡Si!

Entre Allen y yo terminamos con los que quedaban alrededor. La niña nos miraba con terror, pero seguía sosteniendo fuertemente ese collar. Miré a mi alrededor, la ciudad parecía haber sido atacada varias veces, ya que los edificios estaban hechos pedazos. Todos de un tono marrón oscuro. Me pregunté que haría esta niña en la ciudad

-Ey, dime, pequeñita –comentó Allen con un tierno tono de voz- sobre lo que dijiste antes… ¿unos señores te encomendaron cuidar eso?

-Si… unos hombres fueron asesinados por esos monstruos de antes… unos hombres que vestían todos de blanco.

\- ¿Y porque te lo encomendaron a ti? –Continúo Allen-

-Yo lo tenía en mis manos... en realidad había venido a la ciudad a buscar un objeto que perdí cuando huí con mi familia del pueblo, y luego encontré esto… los señores me dijeron que probablemente era lo que estaban buscando, y cuando me lo pidieron, aparecieron esos monstruos.

-….

-(Los buscadores fueron asesinados por los akumas…) –pensé con tristeza-

-¿Y ellos te protegieron?

-Si…

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, la niña comenzó a llorar. Probablemente del susto o pena por los buscadores. Allen se agachó y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. Luego se levantó y le dijo a la niña:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-A-alice

-Bien, Alice, escúchame, tienes que irte, ¿si? Este pueblo es peligroso

-C-claro-¡KYAA!

Alice gritó y señaló atrás nuestro. Allen y yo nos dimos vuelta y tres akumas estaban atrás nuestro

-¿M-más monstruos? –dijo Alice temblando-

-Lenalee, llévate a Alice, por favor – me dijo Allen activando su inocencia-

-¿Cómo díces? ¿Quieres que te deje solo devuelta?

-Por favor, Lenalee, tenemos que protegerla a ella y a la inocencia, y tú puedes escapar más rápido de aquí

-¿La inocencia? –dijo curiosa Alice-

-Pero Allen-

-Lenalee!

Allen-kun me miró muy seriamente para luego sonreír y echarse a correr mientras decía:

-Te la encargo

Su silueta desapareció mientras se dirigía a los akumas. Tomé a Alice en mis brazos, activé mi inocencia y fui saltando techo por techo hasta que me alejé bastante del sitio y aterricé con la pequeña

-S-señorita… el chico… -Alice bajó la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro con su manga. Luego me miró y me dijo: Señorita…. Aquellos monstruos me seguía por este collar, ¿ no es así?

-¿E-eh? Si…

-Entonces, te lo entrego. Se que ustedes lo quieren por propósitos mejores, y si yo lo tengo solo les causaré problemas… asique toma, señorita –me dijo entregándome la inocencia- se qué harás un mejor trabajo cuidándolo.

Me sorprendió el razonamiento de la pequeña Alice, era más madura de lo que parecía.

-Gracias, Alice –dije mientras sonreía- Por lo que dijiste antes, asumo que conoces un poco este pueblo

-S-si, era el pueblo donde vivía antes

-Bien, huye o busca un lugar donde esconderte, si no tienes la inocencia y no te ven los akumas estarás a salvo.

-¡Bien! –dijo obedientemente la pequeña mientras se alejaba-

Inmediatamente volví al lugar donde estaba Allen, mientras me iba acercando vi una última explosión. Cuando llegué, Pude ver que Allen estaba ensangrentado totalmente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, su inocencia se deslizó de sus manos y finalmente cayó por completo en el suelo. Ningún akuma alrededor, pero él estaba muy herido. Me acerqué a él, llamándolo un montón de veces sin recibir respuesta de su parte.

Fin flashback Lenalee

-(Después de eso, recuerdo que me crucé con Alice, fui a su pueblo y había otros buscadores. Ellos se llevaron a Allen a la orden y a mí me encargaron traer la inocencia…no entiendo que pudo haberle hecho perder la memoria….¿pasó algo mientras peleaba contra los akumas?) –Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a Lavi y la enfermera hablar mientras caminaban rápido-

-¿Hablas en serio, Lavi?

-Oh, enfermera, ¡ya le he dicho muchas veces que si! Allen no nos recuerda

-Bien, vayamos rápido tengo que comprobar que le sucede –dijo la enfermera caminando más rápido-

-(Yo también quiero saber….debería seguirlos) –dije mientras fui detrás de ellos-

¡Hola a todos! Acá traje el segundo capítulo de Amnesia, espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen si no respondí mucho de sus dudas o si tardé en subirlo U.U sinceramente, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Me emocionó mucho que les haya gustado esta historia, fue una loca historia que se me ocurrió de un día para el otro asique no pensé que les gustara… ¡estoy muy feliz! ¡espero que sigan disfrutando de Amnesia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!.


	3. Chapter 3

La enfermera entró y se dirigió hacia Allen. Esta vez, él estaba parado mirando hacia sus alrededores. La enfermera lo miró.

-Allen-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Eh? Ah… bien, supongo.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-… ¿Una enfermera?

-…Allen-kun, ¿de verdad no recuerdas absolutamente nada?

-N-no…

-¿Ni siquiera sobre tu maestro? –preguntó esta vez, Lavi-

-¿M-maestro?

-Eso es bueno, supongo –dijo la enfermera suspirando- no recordar los traumas que te dejó tu maestro.

-¿Q-qué?

-Nada, Allen –dijo el pelirrojo apoyándose sobre su hombro mientras sonreía- Creo que es mejor para ti.

\- ¿E-eh? ¿C-cómo es eso?

-Ey enfermera. –Dijo Lavi ignorando el comentario del albino- ¿Cree que va a poder recuperar la memoria?

-Mhh en primer lugar… -le respondió la enfermera mientras sacaba unos papeles de un cajón- Debería tratar de ver que ocasionó su amnesia. Así que vamos a hacer un pequeño cuestionario a nuestro Allen.

-… ¿Cuestionario dice? –dijo Allen confundido-

-Así es, Allen-kun te haré un par de preguntas, a ver si de verdad no recuerdas nada

-¿Eh? Pero enfermera, está claro ya que no recuerda nada, ¿no? –Comentó Lavi-

-No es tan fácil confirmarlo, Lavi. Puede que recuerde un par de cosas, y ahora lo voy a confirmar. Por favor sal de la habitación.

-Vaaale -dijo saliendo de la habitación- ¡Cuídate, Allen!

-¿E-eh? ¿De qué me tengo que cuidar? –Dijo un poco asustado el albino-

Lavi salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Me distraje en mis pensamientos y no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Are? Lenalee, ¿Qué haces acá?

-L-lavi… (Cielos, olvidé que estaba escuchando a escondidas)

-¿Mhhh podría ser que estabas preocupada por Allen? – me dijo pícaramente-

-E-estee si, estaba preocupada, asique vine a ver qué tal estaba todo

-Típico de vos… -Comenta el pelirrojo en voz baja-

-¿Eh? –Le dije confundida por su comentario-

-Mh, no nada –dijo rascándose la cabeza- Bueno, pues me voy que si no el viejo panda me va a molestar por tardarme.

Su comentario hizo que se me escapara una risa.

-Jajaja, b-bueno, ve

El pelirrojo se fue caminando. Yo me quedé parada en donde estaba. La situación era bastante confusa. Cada vez que pensaba en el hecho de que él no me recordara, me dolía el pecho. ¿Pero por qué? Nuestra relación hasta ahora era la de unos buenos amigos, compañeros, era como una familia para mí. No es como si a él le hubiera pasado algo muy grave, Si perdió la memoria, podíamos empezar de nuevo a crear recuerdos, es lo que cualquiera haría. Pero yo no quería crear ´´nuevos´´ recuerdos. Quería al Allen-kun que yo conocía… ´´ ¿quería?´´ tan solo esa palabra despierta un fuerte sentimiento en mí que me hace sentir que no es lo mismo de antes. Actualmente no podría responder que es él para mí… estoy muy confundida.

-Lenalee –escuché una voz familiar llamarme por mi nombre-

-¿Eh? –cuando me dirigí al lugar donde provenía la voz, la silueta del japonés se mostraba ante mis ojos- K-kan-

-Te busca Komui.

Eso fue lo único que dijo. Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, él se fue caminando.

-Kanda es siempre tan gruñón…. –comenté protestando-

Llegué al lugar donde estaba mi hermano y abrí la puerta. Preguntándome por qué me buscaba. Cuando entré, una silueta familiar estaba parado al lado de mi hermano. La silueta de aquella persona que yo odiaba.

-Lenalee Lee –dijo Leverrier con su sonrisa sarcástica de siempre- ¿ya abrió los ojos Allen Walker?

-Él… -dije con miedo. Pues no quería contarle justo a él la situación de Allen. ¿Quién sabe lo que haría?- Él está en estos momentos con la enfermera… dado a que sus heridas eran bastante graves, aún sigue allí.

Mentí. Aunque no era del todo incorrecto lo que dije. Pero como dije antes, no quería decirle a él sobre la pérdida de memoria de Allen-kun.

-Oh, ya veo… eso quiere decir que ya despertó. –Comentó mientras tomaba una taza de té-

Tragué saliva. Definitivamente no confiaba en este hombre. Apoyó la taza de té sobre una mesa cercana y se fue de la habitación. Me pregunté qué era lo que estaba planeando, aunque sea lo que sea no creí poder meterme en el medio. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia mi hermano.

-¿Qué necesitabas, Nii-san?

-Mh oh bueno, quería saber cómo estabas.

-¿Porqué? –dije confundida-

-Es que escuché que estabas muy preocupada por Allen y que no te has movido de la habitación.

-A-ah… b-bueno, así soy yo…sus heridas parecían muy graves, y llevaba bastante tiempo durmiendo, asique… mh, me preocupé.

-Ya veo… y si te moviste ahora, quiere decir que él ya despertó, ¿no? ¿Cómo está él?

-A-ah… él…-dije recordando- e-él está….-Unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara. Pude sentir como mi rostro se empezaba a humedecer- está…ugh…

-¡¿L-lenalee?! –Dijo mi hermano sobresaltado- ¡¿estás bien?! ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Pasó algo con Allen-Kun?

-N-no… E-estoy bien… ¿eh? Q-qué extraño, ¿porque estoy llorando? –Dije limpiando las lágrimas con las mangas de mi uniforme- él… está bien, hermano…

-Lenalee… -dijo mi hermano mirándome preocupado-

-Estoy bien… y él también… Lo siento hermano, pero… -me interrumpí ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente- Perdón, pero si quieres más detalles, pregúntale a Lavi, yo…. No puedo… -me di media vuelta y me eché a correr-

-¡Lenalee, espera!

Ignoré la voz de mi hermano y salí corriendo de la habitación.

-¿P-por qué? –Dije sollozando- ¿Por qué estoy-

-¿Lenalee-san? –Dijo una voz suave y familiar-

Levanté la vista, y pude ver al albino mirándome preocupado. Rápidamente sequé mis lágrimas y lo miré.

-A-Allen-kun, ¿ya…estás bien? –dije mientras le sonreía-

-S-sí, pero… ¿tú estás bien?

-….No lo sé… -dije tristemente- (él ha usado el ´´san´´… está siendo formal conmigo.)

-¿No sabes? –comentó confundido-

-Hum, Allen-kun, ¿ya ha terminado el cuestionario?

-E-eh si, aunque lamentablemente no pude responder mucho, de verdad no recuerdo…

-Ya veo…-comenté decepcionada- No te preocupes, Allen-kun, hiciste lo que pudiste.

-G-gracias…

-Si no puedes recordar, Allen-kun, solo hay que crear nuevos recuerdos, ¿no?

-C-claro, tienes razón –dijo sonriente el albino-

-(Aunque yo no esté de acuerdo con esas palabras… pero me esforzaré para que así sea…)

-Por cierto, Lenalee-san

-Eh… ¿sí?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, claro. Pero no uses el ´´san´´ conmigo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – me contestó confundido-

-Porque no me gusta. (¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que estaba cuando dejaste de hablarme formalmente? Ni siquiera usabas el ´´san´´ cuando recién nos conocimos)-dije en mis pensamientos enfadada-

-O-okey, está bien… volviendo a lo de antes, quería preguntarte sobre-

-¡Alleeeen!- Las palabras de Allen fueron interrumpidas por un pelirrojo sonriente que venía corriendo, cuando de repente lo abrazó por detrás. -

-¿Eh? ¿L-Lavi-san?

-Oh, no seas formal conmigo, Allen, es raro.

-L-lo siento…

-Vine porque te estaba buscan- se interrumpe así mismo viendo que yo también estaba ahí- Oh, Lenalee no te vi. ¿Interrumpí algo?

-N-no nada –Contesté yo- Podemos hablar más tarde

-Bueno, pues entonces, me lo llevo –dijo Lavi agarrando por el cuello a Allen-

-Oye, que puedo caminar por mi cuenta, Lavi –dijo Allen molesto, retirando su brazo-

-Oh, Allen, ¡llamándome así parece como si me hubieras recordado!

-¿E-eh? Ah…si

-B-Bueno, vamos. ¡Adiós, Lenalee!

-A-adiós… (Me pregunto qué quería decirme Allen…Lavi, ¡tonto! ¡Qué oportuno es!)

Caminé por el pasillo de la orden, casi sin pensar en nada. Mi mirada estaba perdida; no sabía qué hacer. ¿Me pregunto porque me siento de esta manera? Siento un nudo en el pecho, Allen-kun realmente produce extrañas sensaciones en mí. Me siento muy extraña.

-(Tengo que hablar con la enfermera, seguramente sabrá que es…)

Llegué a la enfermería y toqué la puerta, nerviosa. Luego escuché la voz de la enfermera proveniente de adentro diciéndome ´´adelante´´.

-C-con permiso…

-¿Oh? ¿Lenalee, que te trae por aquí?

-Sí, esto… -contesté nerviosa agarrando mi ropa con fuerza- Vine a hacerte una consulta…

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre Allen?

-N-no… bueno, algo así.

La enfermera esbozó una sonrisa y luego suspiró.

-Ven aquí –me dijo señalando la cama- siéntate

-Si… (¿Es necesario sentarme?)

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Su salud?

-N-No… la verdad es que quería comentarle… últimamente me siento muy rara cuando estoy con él… es como si las cosas no sean como antes… además siento un nudo muy fuerte en el pecho… n-no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo.

-Pff –escuché a la enfermera tapando su boca como evitando una risa- Lenalee, tu claramente estás diciendo que te gusta Allen-kun, ¿verdad?

-¿EH?

¿Que acaba de decir? ¿Qué me gusta? ¿Qué me gusta Allen Walker?

-E-enfermera, ¿qué?

-Lenalee, como hasta ahora viviste con la sobreprotección de tu hermano, jamás pensaste en ver a un chico de esa manera, ¿no?

-Y-yo… p-pero Allen-kun es sólo un amigo….

-Lenalee. –me miró desafiante-

-¿G-gustarme? Y-yo no… jamás pensé en él de esa manera, yo…

-Es porque nunca supiste que era estar enamorada, Lenalee –la enfermera depositó una mano suya en mi cabeza- probablemente por eso tampoco sabías lo que sentías.

-….Quiere decir…. ¿Qué estoy enamorada de él?

Ella sonrió al escuchar mi comentario, y con la mano que estaba en mi cabeza, empezó a acariciar mis cabellos.

-Sin embargo… estoy preocupada –comentó cambiando su sonrisa a una expresión de tristeza- Allen-kun es un chico muy amable, gentil y caballeroso asique él podría hacerte feliz si quisiera.

Mi rostro se enrojeció cuando escuché eso

-Sin embargo… -dijo dejándome con la intriga- …Nosotros no sabemos nada del decimocuarto, todo el mundo anda diciendo que es peligroso Allen por esto.

-(Es cierto… había olvidado eso. El decimocuarto.)

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, y más ahora que Allen no sabe de eso seguramente. Aunque pienso que sería mejor no contarle, a la vez pienso que es mejor hacerlo… es un poco confuso

-Lo entiendo…-dije agachando la cabeza- porque también pienso que es lo mejor para que Allen pueda sonreír naturalmente…ya que desde que desde que se enteró lo del decimocuarto, siento que Allen siempre está forzando su sonrisa. Pero también pienso que es mejor que lo sepa…ahh es cierto, es confuso. –Comenté llevándome una mano a la frente-

-¿Verdad que sí? –La enfermera me tomó sobre sus brazos, dándome un cálido abrazo-

-¿Porque será? Enfermera, tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

-A toda persona enamorada le pasa, Lena. –Dijo rompiendo el abrazo- anda, ve y dile lo que sientes

-¡¿EH?! –Grité avergonzada- Qu- enfermera, es muy pronto…

-Estoy bromeando, Lenalee -dijo mientras se reía-

-….Gracias, enfermera… siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima –dije sonriente-

-Sin embargo, Lenalee –comentó la enfermera seriamente- no digas ´´es muy pronto´´ con cómo está la situación de Allen, no creo que puedas perder tanto el tiempo a decírselo. Deberías decirle, ahora mientras puedas.

-…..Es verdad. Pero esperaré un poco a estar preparada. Aún no estoy muy segura, esto fue de un día para el otro, y-

-Te entiendo, Lena, hasta ayer lo mirabas como un gran amigo, asique comprendo que estés confundida, pero yo lo digo por tu bien, nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar.

-Es cierto, me lo pensaré.

-Bueno, ve. Que no te descubra tu hermano, ¿eh? Quien sabe lo que le haría a Allen si se entera

-Es cierto, tendré cuidado. ¡Hasta luego, enfermera!

Me fui de la enfermería sacudiendo mi mano en forma de saludo hasta que me aleje de allí. Es cierto, confirmé lo que sentía. Pero me sería imposible decírselo a Allen en este estado, ya que él no sabe bien quien soy, no podría aceptarme. Me deslicé por la pared y me senté en el suelo. Apreté mis piernas mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, pensando que debía hacer.

´´EL decimocuarto´´

Ese enigma que pocos de la orden conocen y no dicen nada sobre él. Está claro que es nuestro enemigo siendo un noe. Si no fuera por él no dudaría en decirle mis sentimientos a Allen-kun. No. No es cierto. Porque aunque él no estuviera, si Allen no hubiera perdido la memoria….

Unas lágrimas brotaron nuevamente en mi rostro

-¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil? –Dije sollozando- ¿Por qué me enamoré de Allen? Yo realmente… ya no sé qué hacer.

Limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro con la manga de mi uniforme. Me paré y me dije a mi misma:

-No, basta Lenalee. Tienes que ser más fuerte. No puedes llorar todo el tiempo. –Inhalé aire y suspiré- Allen-kun… es cierto… por él también. Encontraré una oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos, aunque ahora no es el momento. Por el momento, simplemente voy a ver cómo está; me preocupa lo que sea que vaya a decirle Leverrier.

Bueeeno, hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, !Espero que les haya gustado! UwU Estuve mucho tiempo escribiendo este capítulo, ya que tuve muchas dudas sobre como expresar algunas cosas. SÍ, se lo que probablemente estén pensando: LENALEE ESTÁ MAS LLORONA QUE NUNCA :V bueno, no. Traté de hacerla un poco más sensible por este asunto de su enamoramiento, no es que va a estar todo el tiempo llorando, no se preocupen(? Por cierto, acabo de darme cuenta que parece que subo un capítulo cada mes XD Juro que no es mi intención.

: gracias por darme animos uwu me encantó tu comentario de tienes una fiel lectora XD gracias, espero que sigas disfrutando de Amnesia 3

Andy.T.P: también muchas gracias n.n me alegro que te esté gustando Amnesia

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo n.n los reviews me hacen muy feliz, ¡asique siempre son bienvenidos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Amnesia, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Caminé atraves de los pasillos de la orden,pensativa. ¿estaria Allen todavia en la enfermeria?. Traté de apresurarme para intentar que Lvellie no llegue antes que yo,pero creo que fue en vano, ya que de lejos pude escuchar muchos ruidos provenientes de la enfermeria. Me acerqué corriendo, cuando llegué, pude ver a Allen en el piso agarrando fuertemente una sábana y muchas cosas rotas junto a él. Donde también estaba parado Lvellie junto al inspector Link.

-¿Ya te calmaste? -le dijo Lvellie con su misma mirada aterradora de siempre-

-¿Señor, está bien? -le dijo Link con un tono de preocupación-

-Estoy bien. Allen Walker. -se dirigió hacia Allen- cuando estés recuperado, volvé a tu trabajo. Memoria o no, vos sos un exorcista. Andá grabándotelo en la cabeza.-Sin decir más, este dió media vuelta y se fue con Link.-

Por mi parte, observaba su silueta retirarse. Yo me había escondido lo vi desaparecer, me acerqué a Allen y me agaché junto a él. Su rostro miraba hacia el suelo.

-Allen, ¿estás bien? -le dije preocupada-

Allen levanto la mirada y me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Lenalee... si, estoy bien. -el albino comenzó a levantar los cristales que estaban en el suelo-

-Allen... ¿que fue lo que pasó?

-Lo...siento, es que... ese hombre dijo demasiadas cosas de repente y...no pude controlarme.

-¿Demasiadas cosas?

-Digo...todo el mundo sabe muchas cosas de mi...pero yo hasta hace poco no me acordaba ni como me llamaba. Y ese hombre...dijo muchas cosas locas que aún no me creo.

-¿Hasta donde?

-¿Perdón? -me contestó confundido-

-¿Hasta que parte te contó?

-Yo...solo me dijo que soy un exorcista...que peleo contra los akuma y que mi enemigo es el Conde...

-(¿Tanto le contó ya?)

-Bueno y...-continuo Allen- fueron tantas cosas repentinamente, que me asusté y no le creí nada, pero ese hombre agarró mi brazo izquierdo y me gritó: ´´esta es la prueba, sos un exorcista y no puedes escapar de eso´´

-...

-Y bueno, perdí la cordura y...pasó esto que ves -me dijo mientras continuaba juntando los cristales rotos- que verguenza, parezco un loco.

Yo no aguanté más e impulsivamente lo abracé. Ignorando los vidrios rotos alrededor mio.

-¿L-Lenalee? -me dijo Allen con un tono de voz nervioso-

-Voy a...ayudarte con esto-comenté mientras lo soltaba-

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es necesario, Lenalee, yo puedo hacerlo solo,te lastimaras. -me dijo retirando mi mano delicadamente-

Yo esbocé una sonrisa.Aún sin recordar nada, seguía teniendo esa bondad suya,tan pura y honesta. Pero no dejaria que el no aceptara mi ayuda. Por lo que ignorando su comentario agarré uno de los vidrios.

-No te preocupes por eso. Constantemente estoy en el campo de batalla, no voy a llorar por un cortecito.

-Pero...

-Allen-dije cambiando el tono de voz- se supone que yo soy la mayor acá, no me trates como una tonta.

-¿Qué? No, esa no era mi intención -dijo Allen desesperado-

-Es broma, Allen. Toma. -le dije extendiendole los pedazos que había juntado- ¿Lo ves? No me he cortado.

-S-si... -comentó tomando los pedazos extendidos-

-¿Pasa algo, Allen? -dije al ver que su expresión habia cambiado un poco-

-Y-yo...Lenalee, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, dime-le contesté curiosa-

-Yo...antes iba a decirte esto, pero...ya sabes, Lavi nos interrumpió.

-Ah si...-Contesté recordando molesta ese momento- lo recuerdo.

-Yo...eh...como te lo digo...

-Allen, lo que sea que quieras preguntarmelo, solo hazlo, no pienso juzgarte.- le dije animandolo a hablar-

-N-Nosotros...teniamos...¿alguna relación especial? ¿Eramos ´´más que amigos´´?

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿me estaba preguntando lo que yo creo?

-¿´´Más que amigos´´? -le pregunté para que aclarara mi duda-

-Quiero decir...si teniamos una relación especial...como...pareja, ¿quizas?

Cuando dijo la palabra ´´pareja´´ se ruborizó. Yo me quedé asombrada pensando.

-L-lo siento, fue una pregunta extraña, ¿no? -me dijo Allen levantandose del suelo- solo olvidalo, lo siento.

-Espera, Allen -le dije viendo que intentaba irse-

-¿Q-que?

-Porque...¿porque se te ocurrió preguntar eso?

-Ah...es que yo...noté que tu eras la más preocupada por mi y por mi asunto...te largaste a llorar cuando supiste que no te recordaba...no quiero sonar creido, pero...pensé que tal vez era alguien muy importante para ti.

-Y lo eres. -dije afirmando sus palabras.- Todos y cada uno en la orden...son muy importantes para mi.

-Yo...no es eso lo que quise decir...

-¿Qué?

-No,nada. Yo este...iré a tirar esto, ¿esta bien?

-Ah, Allen, ¡espera!

Allen ignoró mi llamado y salió de la habitación como un rayo. Yo me levanté del suelo, sus palabras volvian a mi mente: ´´pareja´´. Suspiré y susurré por lo bajo:

-Eso es lo que me hubiera gustado que fuéramos, Allen.

Buenooo ¡buenas! ¡Laggen Walker está aquí de nuevo! ***le tiran piedras *** si, lo sé. Se que me tardé muchísimo en subir el capítulo, y creo que no exagero si digo que pasó como un año. Sinceramente, lo siento mucho. Me convertí en el monstruo que siempre odié :,v de aquellos crueles autores que abandonan sus fanfics. Lamento que el capítulo haya sidomuy corto, pero no quería seguir dejando pasar el tiempo. Tuve muchos inconvenientes,la netbook donde escribía la historia se me quemó, por lo tanto perdí los archivos, y con eso, los capítulos que estaba escribiendo. Me deprimí cuando pasó eso, asique hasta que conseguí una nueva compu para escribir, pasó muchísimo tiempo. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta 3 Laggen Walker sigue viva, no se preocupen. Nuevamente, lamento lo corto del capítulo xd. Por cierto, si alguno está interesado estoy pensando en publicar otros fanfics de otras parejas de D gray man. Asique, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en algún otro fanfic 3 Bye bye!.


End file.
